


[Podfic] the graffiti on your body (too easy to wreck remix)

by kalakirya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lady_krysis's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In Angel's life, it's always a jackass with something.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the graffiti on your body (too easy to wreck remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the graffiti on your body (too easy to wreck remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386816) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



**Title:** The Graffiti on Your Body (Too Easy to Wreck remix)

  
 **Pairings:** Angel/Raven

  
 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen

  
 **Warnings:** post-canon

  
 **Length:** 4 minutes 19 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (4MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/graffiti-on-your-body-too-easy-to-wreck-remix)

 


End file.
